The purpose of this study is to characterize craniofacial morphology in children/adults with Turner Syndrome, characterize craniofacial development on growth hormone therapy, determine the orthodontic needs of Turner girls, d) describe the psychological status of this patient population, and determine if evaluation & treatment of craniofacial abnormalities alter patient's self-esteem and social/behavioral functioning.